Three Little Words
by LilyLuna232
Summary: Its those three little words that changed it all
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little idea that popped into my head today, and I felt like writing it. There will probably be about two more chapters to this story, and I might even get them all up tonight, if I feel like writing... haha well, we shall see. Please R&R!**

**~LilyLuna**

Three Little Words...

She never thought she would hear him say those three little words...

Because that's just not what best friends say.

Best friends play all day in the back yard,

Wishing their older siblings would let them play Quidditch too,

Or play house, or help their mommy's make cookies.

But times change...

Now they both go to Hogwarts.

She's a Gryffindor, and so is he,

So what was going on between them?

They had waited so long to go here,

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

They were supposed to be best friends forever.

She never thought she would hear him say those three little worlds...

And no, it is not what you think...

It is not 'I love you'...

But 'I hate you'.

Who knew those three little words, could shake a Gryffindor so?

Gryffindor's are supposed to be brave, no matter what,

And yet, now she is even starting to doubt she really belongs in that house anymore.

She has withdrawn from the world,

Refusing to talk to anyone, not even her sister, or cousins.

No, that only makes it worse.

She can't stand to even think about him, so she doesn't.

She busies herself with more school work than she can handle.

And hasn't been outside for anything but Care of Magical Creatures class.

But even those have started to disappear.

It's the only class she is failing.

Because they used to be partners in that class.

She doesn't know what she did to make him hate her so,

But perhaps she never will.

It has been almost three years since he last told her those three life changing words.

And now she wished she never met him at all...

Its those three little words that changed it all


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is the next Chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!**

**~Lily Luna**

**(Oops I forgot this in the first chapter: Disclaimer: You all know I don't own the HP series...)**

Three Little Words

Three Little Words, three years ago.

And now, in all that had happened,

What was going on now?

He came up to her,

One morning after breakfast,

And once again, changed her life forever.

All he said was three little words...

'I miss you'

She doesn't know what to think.

At first she wants to through herself into his arms,

And whisper, 'I miss you too."

But then hatred washes over her.

How could he, after three years,

Think that saying those three little worlds

Would make everything all better?

So, instead of falling into his arms,

and accepting his apology,

She walks away from him, and out of the Great Hall.

When she is sure no one will see her,

She breaks down crying.

She had just only gotten over him a few months ago,

And now he had open up the wound again,

And it was bleeding worse than the first time.

How could he be so naïve?

Thinking that saying those three little words

Would wash away his problems,

And make everything okay?

No, if anything, those three little words,

Only made it worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter. Please R&R!**

**~LilyLuna**

Three Little Words

He hates himself for ever saying those three little words.

He never knew the damage they could really do.

Especially to someone he really cared about.

He wished he could go back in time, to tell her he didn't really mean it.

That he was just upset, and wasn't thinking straight.

He thought he could make it better, by saying 'I miss you',

But that had only made it worse.

What was there to do now?

He had ruined the friendship,

And he knew he had to fix it.

When she walks away from him,

he nearly breaks down crying right then and there.

But he doesn't. Because that isn't what Gryffindors do.

Gryffindors are brave and strong,

Even in the hardest of times.

He sits back down, but no one dares talk to him.

No one ever does when the can tell he is in one of his moods.

He eats quickly, and the leaves the Great Hall, finding a place where he knows no one will go.

He used to go there all the time.

Well, before he ruined everything.

He enters the Room of Requirement,

Which has become a deserted classroom.

One no one would ever even notice.

He slouches down on the closest wall and his face falls to his hands.

'Why?' he cries to himself. Why did he ever say those words.

'That's what I have been wondering for the past three years,' he hears someone mutter.

He looks up, and sees the last person he expected.

Its her.

She sits down beside him, and they sit in silence for a long time.

He loses track of how many minutes they just sat there, not saying a word.

He knows he has to say something.

It could be his last chance...

So he says those three little words.

'I love you'

She smiles at him,

The smile he loves so much,

And then says 'I love you too'.


End file.
